Three Allies
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After nearly 20 years, Michael finally finds out where his father is hiding. With his most trusted ally David Falcone, he heads to Canada to find out exactly where. Of course, he soon runs into Casey McDonald and her family...
1. Shocking News

**AN: This is a story that I came up with while playing **_**Grand Theft Auto V**_**. In this story, three of my OC's meet in one location and work with each other to achieve one goal. If you played **_**Grand Theft Auto V**_**, you would know what I am talking about. Of course, that is something that is best left unsaid, and you are better off reading.**

_**Quick Note: Miley is not pregnant at this point, but she and Michael are engaged. Plain and simple this is an AU story.**_

**Chapter One: Shocking News**

Funny thing, life can be. Michael Harris's early childhood was a decent one. Then one day, his father, or his girlfriend at the time, tried to kill both he and his mother while they were outside. His mother died trying to protect him. Michael himself did not escaped unharmed. He was three at the time of the incident described. He was shot in the head, but due to some sort of miracle, he survived for the time being. The bullet is still in his head to this very day. Ever since that day, Michael's father has been missing in action. He has no idea where he is, or if he was still alive. Michael was beginning to think that his father was dead.

All that changed one day while he was surfing the internet on his laptop, and an email popped up...

* * *

Miley entered the apartment that she shared with her fiancee, Michael, and saw that he was staring intensely at his laptop screen. Miley sat her keys down on the counter, and sat next to him. He did not even acknowledge her presence even when she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, what's going on?" She asked innocently.

Michael did not respond, with words at least. He pointed to the screen, and noticed a picture of a familiar looking man appeared on the screen.

"Who is that?" Miley asked him.

"My father." Michael said.

"Wait, your _father_? Isn't he dead?" Miley asked him.

"Apparantly not, at least in this picture." Michael said. Miley looked at the photo that Michael had on the computer screen. They did look alike, but Michael hated being compared to his father, so Miley barely made a comment about that resembalance.

"God. Michael, so what are you going to do?" Miley asked him.

"I want to go after him, but I am not sure." Michael said.

"Why not?" Miley asked him.

"Honestly? The same reason that I do want to go after him. I don't want to worry about you being here by yourself if something comes up." Michael said.

Miley chuckled a little bit, and then took a seat in front of her fiancee.

"Michael, this man killed your mother, and almost killed you. I know from experience that you are not going to let this go, and you are not going to be comfortable marrying me with him on the loose." Miley said.

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" Michael asked her.

"What I am trying to tell you is to go and get this son of a bitch." Miley said.

"Alright, fine. I will do it." Michael said.

* * *

Michael decided that he was going to go after his father. The thing is, is that he had to prepare for his little mission. That meant getting his gear ready, making sure that everything at home was going to be alright for a little trip on his own, and making sure that all hands were on deck for this little insurgeon into another country. That meant making a phone call to someone that he knew he could trust.

"Hello?"

"David, it's me. Listen, I need your help." Michael said into his cell phone. David Falcone, Alex Russo's boyfriend, was a close friend, and most trusted ally that Michael knew. Michael could say that about a few of his friends, but Michael was willing to bet his life that David was trustworthy.

"What's up?" David asked.

"I found my father." Michael said, sounding excited. David let out a low whistle, and he knew immediately what he was trying to say to him.

"Let me guess. You want my help in tracking him down?" David asked.

"Yes, I need your help. Michael said. David was not going to turn Michael down, not after all the times he helped David out. Hell, at the Dark Tournament a few years earlier, Michael aided David in getting revenge on the man who killed his parents. So, once he got the call that Michael needed his help in returning the favor, basically, David knew that he couldn't and wouldn't say no.

"Fine with me. Give me the information, and I will be out there to get you in a few hours." David said.

* * *

True to his word, David arrived out in California from New York City a few hours after his conversation with Michael earlier. David arrived with a duffle bag filled with stuff, and Michael had the same things in his duffle bag, most likely.

"So, how did Alex let you get away on this one?" Michael asked David.

"I have no idea, to be honest with you." David said. "I gave her the speech that this is something that I had to do in order to repay you for helping me out, and she told me to go ahead and do it. It was important to you and that you wanted me to help you out."

"That's really cool of her." Michael said.

"Hold it. She wants me to constantly check in with her, though. Alex wants me to keep her updated on this little mission." David said.

"Now that sounds like her." Michael said.

"Okay, we are using Portkey to get there, right?" David asked him.

"Of course we are." Michael said. "Two reasons why. One, we know that what we are doing, and what we might be doing isn't exactly legal, so we do not want any trace in case something comes up. Two, I am willing to bet that what we are caring isn't going to be legal anywhere that we are going."

"Speaking of which, where exactly are we going?" David asked him.

"Somewhere my father thought he could go and hide without us knowing." Michael said proudly.

"We are going to Canada, aren't we?" David moaned.

"Yes. We are going to Canada." Michael said irritably.

"Fine. Fine. Let's do this before I change my mind." David said. David took his portkey out of his pocket, and it flashed as Michael held it tightly in his hand. There was a flash, and a faint crack. Then the two friends were gone.

* * *

**AN: Well, in the upcoming chapter, Michael and David arrive in Canada, and they meet the head of the local crew, my **_**Life with Derek **_**OC, Alexander Meisterman. They probably don't meet under the most comfortable circumstances, but it will be a meeting none the less.**


	2. A Requested Meeting

**AN: Well, they are soon to arrive in Canada soon enough, and once there, they are going to make a big impact there. Well, not a really big impact, but it is something worth seeing soon enough.**

**Chapter Two: A Requested Meeting**

Once David and Michael arrived in Canada, they made sure that they were out of sight so that they can move around freely. Well, let's be honest here, they were in an unfamiliar place, and this meant that they were going to be kind of running around blind here. So they had to get their bearings before they could make their move, or make a plan of action first, then make their move.

"Well, I never been to Canada, but it looks nice." David said.

"Well, what the hell did you expect it to look like?" Michael asked him.

"Snowy, honestly." David stated. "I expected cops to ride around on horses wearing red sleeved coats."

"Like on _Dudley Do-Right_, right?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah, kind of." David said.

"That was a cartoon, my friend. How did you not know that?" Michael asked.

"Excuse me. I never been here before!" David stated.

"You've been to Japan! Hell, you lived out there for a few years, but thought that all cops in Canada were mounties?" Michael asked his friend in disbelief.

"Wait, what's a mountie?" David quizzically asked him.

"Dudley Do-Right was a mountie. Mounties are what you think all cops out here are." Michael said.

"All right, forget that mess. What is our first order of business out here?" David asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, the first thing we have to do is to get a place to stay while we are out here." Michael asked. "Then I have to request a meeting with someone. Someone that can help us get to our target."

"Just who the hell are you talking about?" David asked him.

"A kid by the name of Alexander Meisterman." Michael said.

"So if you know this kid's name, why not go look for him?" David asked.

"Well for starter's, his older sister is a cop." Michael said. "Second, his crew is not exactly keen on helping outsiders"

"Wait a minute. 'Crew'? What the what? Is he like in a biker gang or something?" David joked.

"Since you brought it up, yeah. He runs the club." Michael answered, seeing all traces of a smile gone from David's face.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" David asked, taking a seat on the concrete that they were standing on.

"First thing we are going to do is get a place to stay, then we are going to find something to eat, I am starving." Michael said, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and walking up a street. Not wanting to be left behind, David did the same thing.

* * *

After setting down their stuff at the hotel room that they found nearby, Michael and David found a restaurant called 'Smelly Nelly's', and decided to grab a bite there. It was there that they decided their next move.

"Okay, so how exactly are we going to find Alexander?" David asked as they sat at a table.

"Simply put, we don't." Michael began.

"We don't?" David replied in disbelief.

"Yeah." Michael said, about to continue. "We make a request for a meeting with Alexander, and see where that goes from there."

"That's all? It really doesn't seem like all that work." David said.

"Okay, here's how I think it will go." Michael said. "I doubt that it will be that simple. When I request the meeting with Alexander, I seriously doubt that he will just show up. I think that he will send some of his friends to talk to us, then when he gets everything straight and see we are no threat, then and only then will he talk to us."

"I would protest, but that actually makes sense, if you think about it, a man in his position." David said, taking a bite of his pizza. Once he did, he visibly winced once he did.

"What?" Michael asked, sighing irritably.

"Jesus, is New York City the only place on earth that can make a decent slice of pizza?" David said.

"Man, what is with you and food? Just eat it and shut up. Damn." Michael said. Michael looked up to the entrance, and saw a familiar looking brunette walk in the restaurant with her friends.

"Shit, that's her!" Michael said. Pointing to her and the friends she was with.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" David asked, looking around. Michael pointed right at Casey and her friends who were sitting at a table. Then Derek came up and began to talk to them.

"That would be Derek, Casey's stepbrother, and Alexander's best friend." Michael said.

"Okay, just how do you know all of that?" David asked him.

"This is me we are talking about here. I did my homework on this guy. I made sure that I knew something about him before I made contact." Michael said.

"Fine, let's do what you need to do and get out of here, so I can find something decent to eat." David said.

"For fuck's sake dude." Michael said.

* * *

Casey and her friends were walking to her car, when she noticed a note on her windshield. It had Alexander's name on it, so they must have recogized her and decided to leave it there so she could give it to him. While her friends were behind her talking and not paying attention, she took the note, and put it in her purse. It was for Alexander, and she figured out that she should give it to him the next chance she got.

* * *

Alexander and Derek were sitting in Alexander's room, just hanging out and shooting the breeze. Derek was laying on Alexander's bed, on the verge of falling asleep when they heard someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Alexander asked.

"It's me." Casey answered. Derek slid off of the bed and opened the door to let her in.

"So, what brings you our way?" Alexander asked.

"This. This note was on my windshield, and it is addressed to you." Casey said, handing the note to Alexander. Alexander looked at it briefly, twirled it in his hands, and sat it down on his desk.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Derek asked him.

"Not right now. When I do, I will tell you about it because you two will be bugging me to death about it." Alexander said.

"Come on, we are not that nosy." Derek said.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourselves that."

* * *

David and Michael were sitting in their hotel room, looking at the television, just waiting for the call. Well, it was Alexander's call that the two were waiting on. Michael left a note on the windshield of Casey's car, as he told David, so they knew that it eventually got to Alexander.

"I'm bored." David moaned.

"I know. That is the 13th time you said that." Michael said, staring at the ceiling.

"There's a crack in the ceiling." David said.

"David, if you don't shut the hell-" Michael said, before being interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Michael muted the television, before stepping outside.

"Hello?" Michael answered.

"Michael Harris? Alexander Meisterman here." Alexander said.

"Yes, I was wondering when I was going to get in touch with you." Michael said.

"I got the note that you left with Casey." Alexander said. "What's up?"

"Business. Plain and simple." Michael said. "I come in peace, and mean absolutely no harm. I left that note on Casey's car knowing that it would get to you eventually."

"Fine then, easy. What do you need from me?" Alexander asked again.

"I would rather talk to you in person, somewhere public. What I need to say to you is better in person rather than over the phone." Michael said.

"Okay, good. I will call you back with the details." Alexander said.

"Fine." Michael said, hanging up the phone. Michael walked back into the room where David was waiting eagerly.

"So, what did he say?" David asked him.

"Alexander said he wants to meet somewhere public, and he will call me back with the time and place." Michael said.

"Wow, just like that?" David said.

"Just like that." Michael said. "I cannot wait to get this son of a bitch."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, a meeting between Alexander and Michael, plus the plan is set in motion as his father is closer than Michael originally thought.**


	3. Michael and Alexander

**AN: Well, Michael meets Alexander, and then a plan is going to be in the work. Michael and Alexander will meet as I said. Then things go on from there. Also, from here on out, the chapters will be either named the same, or inspired by mission names from **_**Grand Theft Auto V**_**, the video game that inspired this story.**

**Chapter Three: Michael and Alexander**

Meeting in a public place was the only way that Alexander would meet Michael, as brought up last chapter. Michael didn't have a problem with that, as it really did make sense from Alexander's point of view. Michael got the text from Alexander that told him to meet him at Smelly Nelly's, the very same restaurant that Michael and David was at a few days earlier, around 7:00 PM. Michael whole heartily agreed, and that is where they were at now. Of course, Michael was not at the restaurant alone, as David was close by himself. David was in a place where he could see Alexander and Michael, but they couldn't see him.

Michael and David both knew, even with the fact that they never met Alexander, that he was not going to come here by himself. Michael saw that was the truth, as Alexander walked in with Lance and Gregg. Lance and Gregg sat at a nearby table, and Alexander sat at the table with Michael.

"Whoa. THE Michael Harris." Alexander said, looking Michael over and over.

"I get that a lot." Michael laughed.

"So, let's get down to business. Why do you need my help?" Alexander asked him.

"Basically, I need your help in tracking down someone." Michael said.

"Who?" Alexander asked.

"My father." Michael said. "When I was three, my father tried to kill me and my mom. I survived, but my mom died protecting me."

"Shit. I can relate." Alexander said. "If I find the man that killed my mom, I would do the same thing that you are trying to do, but I still do not get why you need my help."

"You know who I am engaged to, right?" Michael said. "It is public knowledge that I am engaged to Miley Stewart, so I seriously doubt I can move around freely without being recognized. I have no idea where he is, and that is why I need your help. With your connections and what not, I figured that you could find out where he is, who he is, or if he was alive."

"Got a picture?" Alexander asked. Michael pulled out his cell phone, pulled up a picture, and showed it to Alexander.

"That looks like a teacher at my school." Alexander said.

"What, are you 100% sure?" MIchael asked him.

"100% sure. He teaches there, or works there doing something, but that is him definately." Alexander said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much." Michael said, putting the cell phone back in his pocket.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Alexander asked him.

"No offense, but I want to make 1000% sure that this is him. I need to see his face for myself." Michael said.

"That's good with me, but how are you going to do that?" Alexander asked.

"I can't go into the school, and risk him seeing me. If he sees me, he is in the wind." Michael said.

"A suggestion? Get eyes in the school somehow." Alexander said. Michael then got a look that meant he knew just what he was going to do.

"I got just the person, and an idea." Michael smiled.

* * *

"I am supposed to do what?" David asked as Michael got back to the hotel room that the friends shared. Michael quickly went over how the meeting with Alexander went, and what idea he came up with.

"It's simple." Michael said, taking a breath before going over the plan. "It goes like this. You go into the school, and pull the fire alarm. The students and faculty exit the building, and I will be outside to see if I see my father."

"How come you don't do this?" David asked him.

"I'm famous." Michael said. "I think I would be identified if I went into the school. I don't want my dad to get spooked and disappear before I can make sure that he is in there."

"Fine with me. I'll do it." David said.

"I'll text Alexander your picture and tell him what you look like and what you are going to be wearing so he can see that you are a friendly." Michael said.

* * *

It was the next day at the school, and Alexander was standing at his locker with Casey and Derek. He figured that he should get them filled in on what was going on, at least give them enough information so they wouldn't get suspicious later.

"It's like this." Alexander began. "The guy goes by the name Michael Harris. His dad tried to kill him when he was a kid, and now he is here looking for him. He works here at the school, and now he is trying to get eyes on him."

"Wait, _Michael Harris_? Isn't he engaged to Miley Stewart?" Casey asked him.

"The very same." Alexander said.

"So he came to you? Just out of the blue so that you can help him?" Derek asked.

"What can I say? My reputation proceeds me." Alexander said.

"So, what are they going to do?" Casey asked, worry in her voice.

"Nothing big, but they wouldn't tell me about it, so who knows?" Alexander said, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

David waited until all of the students were in their respective classes, and that was the perfect moment to strike. David slid on his gloves, and went outside the bathroom that he hid in, and saw the fire alarm. With a smile, he flipped the switch, and was gone before the very first door opened.

Outside, David joined Michael, who was in a car nearby watching the scene unfold.

"Hey, do you see him?" David asked.

"Nope, not yet." Michael said, scanning the area.

"Want me to go into the crowd to see if I can see him?" David asked.

"Nah, no need, I have looked over every one there, and he isn't there. Must not be in, or he's somewhere else. Dammit!" Michael yelled.

"Don't worry. We can try something else." David said.

* * *

David waited until the kids were between classes before David went back into the school. Luckily, David found Alexander, Casey, and Derek together at their lunch table. David walked right over, and sat down.

"Any luck?" Alexander asked him.

"None. Did not see him." David said.

"That fire alarm was you, I suppose." Derek said.

"I had to get him out in the open so that we can see him." David said. "That didn't work, so we have to think of something else."

"Where's your friend?" Casey asked him.

"Outside. He has to lay low, so I came in on my own." David said. "He didn't see him, so do you think that he left early or never came in today?"

"I guess. I mean, you never gave him a reason to get spooked did you?" Alexander asked.

"Nope." David said. "Besides, the fire alarm being pulled doesn't make a difference, does it? How would that spook him."

"Since pulling the fire alarm did not work, what are you going to do now?" Alexander asked David.

"Mike wants to get eyes on him before he does anything, so unless something else comes up, that's it for us doing anything now." David said.

"I'll keep an ear out, if anything comes up, I'll give you a yell." Alexander said.

"Thanks." David said, giving Casey and Derek his goodbyes, he walked outside to join his friend.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Three's Company

**AN: I wonder how everyone is going to meet. Alexander has meet Michael and David, but all three were not together at the same time. Now that is going to end this chapter. As in **_**Grand Theft Auto V**_**, this is the chapter where all three protagonists meet at the same time.**

**Chapter Four: Three's Company**

David seemed to be on cloud nine. As of this point in time, David's _New York Rangers _clinched the President's trophy in hockey, that meant the team finishes with the best record in the NHL that year. Michael didn't care about hockey at this point, because Michael was busy trying to find out where his father was, and kill him. David knew that Michael wanted to kill his old man, and David knew that it was better to let him do it, because sometimes, people deserve to get what was coming to him. That bastard was here, and they both knew it, but Michael did not want to get too antsy, and risk spooking the prick.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Michael said.

"I have no idea." David said, still celebrating his New York Rangers and their victory.

"David! Focus! I want to find this guy!" Michael yelled at him.

"Sorry. Look. We tried the fire alarm at the school, and he wasn't there." David said. "What else do you think we should try?"

"I am stumped." Michael said. "I still cannot believe that son of a bitch is here in Canada. Why would he be here?"

David thought for a minute, then he got a look that looked like he remembered something.

"Wait, your father was a criminal, right?" David asked.

"Yeah?" Michael answered.

"AFIS." David said.

"What are you talking about?" Michael said.

"AFIS doesn't go to other countries." David said. "Louis told me this. AFIS is not available in Canada. So as long as he got here unnoticed, it would be like he is an unknown person."

"So he could get a new ID with no question." Michael said.

"Right." David said.

"So how does that help us find this guy?" Michael asked him.

"Chirp Alexander. Send the picture to him. Tell him to see if his sister can find that guy." David said.

"Cool. Seems like a plan." Michael said. Michael did what David suggested, and they sent the message to Alexander. About twenty minutes later, Alexander texted Michael back.

"I got the ID. Come to my house." Michael read.

"Damn, they work quick out here." David said. "But can't make pizza worth a damn."

"Jesus let that go." Michael said. "Come on. Make sure your Jagan is covered."

"Yes, sir." David joked.

* * *

In a short amount of time, David and Michael arrived at Alexander's house. They knew that Alexander had something important to tell them, and Michael knew it. Michael had the gut feeling that this was not going to be just an ID on this guy, but something else entirely.

"Well, sunshine, here we are." David said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, jackass." Michael shot back. "Let's see what Alexander has on my old man."

David nodded, and knocked on the front door. Alexander's older brother answered the door.

"Hey, you the friends of Alexander, right?" Seth asked them.

"Yeah, that's us alright." David said.

"Come on in. Alexander's in his room up the steps alright?" Seth said, pointing them to the room that Alexander was in.

"Thanks." Michael said, before heading the way that Seth pointed out. David and Michael, once getting to the door that Seth said, knocked on the door.

"Hey. Come on in." Alexander said, inviting him into the room. David looked around and sighed. David saw numerous _Toronto Blue Jays _posters on the walls of the room. Michael could not help but to chuckle at his friend. David, being a _New York Yankees _fan, hated the Blue Jays, and basically anyone else in the AL East.

"So, what do you got?" David asked him.

"Well, here." Alexander said, handing Michael two folders.

"Why are there two folders?" Michael asked Alexander.

"My sister got information on someone else that was associated with your old man." Alexander said. Michael looked at the folder, and saw a very familiar female.

"This is the woman that shot me and my mom." Michael said quietly. David looked over his shoulder, and saw both pictures. The one that was his father, and the other one of the female that Michael talked about earlier.

"So wait, what exactly happened?" David asked.

"Me and my mom were outside when she pulled up in a car and shot us." Michael said, waving the woman's picture around.

"Damn, dude." Alexander said.

"Michael, what do you want to do now?" David asked him.

"We got the address, let's go and see them for ourselves." Michael said.

* * *

It was about a twenty minute drive to the place that his father lived. Michael was bracing himself for what he might see, or might not see. The house itself, once they arrived, of course, was a pretty normal house. It looked the same as Alexander's house, at least from the outside it did anyway. They parked the car, and just staked it out for the time being.

"So, now what do we do?" Alexander asked the pair.

"We wait. We wait and see if he comes out of the house." Michael said. Michael was in the backseat, David was the passenger, and Alexander drove all three of them there. Michael was trying to keep himself hidden because again, he did not want to spook his father and have him go underground.

"What are you going to do when you see him?" David asked Michael.

"As of right now, nothing. The main goal right now is to get eyes on him." Michael said. "When I see him for myself, then we plan on how to get them both."

"I was wondering, if he did not have a criminal record here, why was your sister able to get that information on him in the first place?" David asked Alexander.

"They were suspects in a different homicide about three years ago. Pretty sure it was them, but there was nothing concrete, and their information was kept on file just in case." Alexander said.

"Shhh! someone's coming!" Michael whispered, getting down lower in his seat. David and Alexander looked as casual s they could while two people, a man and a woman came outside, and the man got into a car. The man bid the woman a farewell, and as the woman went back into the house, the man drove off.

"Okay, was that good enough?" Alexander asked, looking back at Michael.

"That is them, alright." Michael said. "I just had to see for myself, but that is them alright."

"Let's get out of here before someone sees us." Alexander said, starting the car, and driving off.

* * *

After driving away from Michael's father's house, the three friends arrived back at Alexander's house, and went into his room. Now they know. They know that Michael's father is alive and well in Canada, and even more so, the woman who did the hit on him and his mom is living with him.

"Okay, so now what?" David asked the two. Alexander shrugged his shoulders as if David was asking him, but they both looked to Michael, who was staring out of the window.

"We kill them. That's what we are going to do." Michael said, not moving at all and without a hitch in his voice.

"Alright then. Let's get to work." Alexander said.

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for more!**


	5. By The Book

**AN: At the end of the last chapter, Michael vowed to make those responsible for the death of his mother pay the ultimate** **price. Before that can happen, there is some work that needs to be done, and sometimes, the best course to a resolution** **can appear right int front of their eyes.**

**Chapter** **Five: By The Book**

What really got to David to some degree was the fact that Michael was so casual about killing his own father. Then again, if you stepped to Michael's side of the street for a present moment, his father was a well known criminal, at least in the United States. David felt, and he did not tell Michael this, that Michael somewhat feared his father. That has to be a reason, or the major reason, that he is doing this. He wanted to settle down with Miley, and knew that he couldn't do that if he was still worrying about his father.

It's not as if David was a stranger to this situation. Back when they competed in the Dark Tournament, Michael helped David get revenge on the man that killed his own parents. It was that, and other favors that Michael did that made David step up and help out his friend. That was the reason, and other obvious reasons at that, that David decided to come out here to help one of his closest friends.

Getting back to present time, as Michael and David were eating dinner at a random restaurant that they just found, Alexander called them just as they were finishing up. He wanted them to come over and the three of them plan their next move. The two figured why not? What the hell else were they going to do? Maybe while David and Michael were out there, something might come up.

It was obvious to David, however, that Michael was itching to get his hands on his father, but he was showing amazing control in not making a play for his old man the second he saw him.

Will he move ahead with that restraint is whole other story...

* * *

David and Michael pulled up in front of Alexander's house, hopped out of their car, and casually walked up the steps. The two friends were ready to move ahead with their plan, and Alexander had something that might be able to help with just that. Before David could even knock, Alexander's brother Seth answered the door to greet the two.

"Hey, buys. You just missed him." Seth said.

"Crap. Well, where did he go?" Michael asked him.

"He went to see Casey real quick." Seth said, pointing out the house a minute away.

"Alright, thanks." David said.

"What does he want to talk to us about?" Michael asked David, as they walked the short distance to Casey's house.

"No idea, honestly." David replied. "It must be important because he wanted us to come out here so damn quick."

"Whatever he has to say, I hope that it does not waste our time." Michael said, knocking on Casey's front door.

Soon enough, Casey answered.

"Hey, Alexander, your friends are here." Casey called. "Hey, you guys want to come in?"

"Sure, thanks." Michael said, walking into the house with David in tow.

Michael took a glance around, and saw some kids in the dining room messing around and playing. Soon enough, Alexander appeared.

"Hey, guys, listen." Alexander said. "My friends back at my clubhouse have some news that you might need to hear.

"Really? What do they have?" Michael asked Alexander.

"No idea. Let's go see." Alexander said.

David and Michael both nodded in agreement, and followed Alexander to their next destination.

* * *

Michael and David saw what the F.O.C clubhouse was basically what they expected it to be. It was a combination clubhouse and at the same time, it was a garage and service department where they worked on cars. Jack, Alexander's VP ushered them to a private room in the clubhouse where they can speak in privacy.

"So, what's up?" Alexander said.

"My police contact told me that Amanda, your dad's old bird got wind that someone is looking for him." Jack said.

"Well, shit. That can't be good." Michael muttered.

"Well, wait a minute. He might not know that it is you that is looking for him. Do they?" David inquired.

"I have no idea." Jack said. "I think that if they ask around, they might find out."

"Has your dad been keeping tabs on you?" Alexander asked him. "Does he know your associates?"

"Probably not. He knows I am engaged to Miley, but he might only know that due to her being famous." Michael said.

"Again, we don't want him to get spooked, but like Michael, he might want to be sure that it is him before he reacts." David said. "He was careful building a life here, I seriously doubt that he would throw it away on something he was not for certain about."

"You're right, but how are we going to make sure that he is going to stay around long enough?" Alexander asked.

"Can't you have some of your guys sit on his place?" David asked Jack and Alexander.

"We could, but they might see us and get crept out by our presence." Jack answered.

"I get it, but what are we going to do?" Michael asked them.

"We have got to find out exactly what they know." David said. "We need to get into that house that they are living in."

"David, there is no real assurance that we are going to find anything that we can use." Alexander said.

"We won't know unless we try." Michael said. Jack and Alexander nodded in an understanding way.

"We're down. Let us know what we need to do." Jack said.

* * *

The plan? Well, the plan is this. Carla and Michael's father (his name is Chuck, if you were not already aware) were out that night, and Michael and David would go into their house, take a look around, and see what they could find. Alexander and Jack were going to keep an eye on Amanda and Michael's father, letting them know when they were going to be back.

As of this moment, Michael and David were quietly looking through the house, just trying to find anything that might point them in the direction of what Michael's father was having as a purpose.

"Man, these flashlights are really getting on my nerves, flashing in my face this damn quickly." Michael muttered.

"Really? As bad as _Glimmer's Galleon_?" David joked.

"Worse. Way fucking worse. At least this won't take damn near ten minutes to do." Michael said. David chuckled under his breath as Michael let out a growl of frustration.

"Wait, it took you ten minutes to beat that level?" David laughed.

"Yes it did. Can we focus on what we came here to do?" Michael said, angrily.

"Fine. Fine with me. "David laughed, turning back around to look for more stuff. It was about ten more minutes before Michael spoke again.

"Okay, what are we looking for?" Michael asked out loud.

"No idea. Anything that looks like he is planning something." David said. Michael sighed, and continue to look at one area, while David looked at the opposite side of the room where Michael was. As Michael was looking around, he found some folders on his side of the room, and as he began to look through it, David got a text message from Alexander.

"They are on their way back. Let's go." David said to Michael.

Michael and David put everything back the way it was, and left the house as quickly and quietly as they entered.

* * *

Alexander, Michael and David soon arrived at their meeting place, which just happened to be on Alexander's front porch, and discussed what they found. Even as they stood there, talking just as normal friends would do, all three felt as though there was an air of uneasiness hanging over them, because there was.

"So, what did you guys find?" Alexander asked them.

"Nothing really important, if you call it that." David said. "I am beginning to think that Michael's old man asking around was just him being overly careful."

"So it was a bust, really?" Alexander said.

"No." David said. "We did find something, and Michael saw it first hand."

"Okay. What is it?" Alexander asked.

"I found some folders with information in them." Michael began. "It had information about certain people that you know."

"Like who?" Alexander asked, not liking the direction that this little conversation was taking. David looked over at Michael in a way to signal his friend to continue and tell Alexander what he knew.

"Dennis, Nora, and Casey." Michael said.

"He's after them? That motherfucker! I am going to kill him!" Alexander all but shouted.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute, Alexander!" David said, trying to calm him down. "We don't know what they know, or what they're purpose or goal is."

"I am not going to risk my girlfriend or her mom and dad at all! I know what they are capable of, and I don't want anything like that happening to Casey!" Alexander screamed.

"Listen to me, Alexander." Michael said, grabbing him by both shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen to them. I promise."

"I hope so. This guy has got to go. Now." Alexander said. "Definitely."

David and Michael looked at each other, and nodded in agreement and understanding. Chuck and Carla had to go, and now. Forget waiting and planning an detailed way of getting these two. They had to go before they killed another innocent family.

Little did the three know, that plan was in motion as they stood there and spoke to one another.

* * *

Needless to say, after what Michael told him a day earlier, Alexander was more than a little bit on edge. Michael told him that Chuck (Michael's father first name) had information on Dennis, Nora, and especially Casey. That really scared him, because what Chuck did to his own child, what was he going to do to those three? For that reason alone, he did not take his eye off of that house that they lived in.

Why would Chuck have information on Casey, Nora, and Dennis? That is something that Alexander could not understand that, no matter how much that he thought about it. Dennis and Alexander were, at the moment, not friends is the best way to put it. Alexander and his friends and family were no angels, that's no secret. The thing is, with the company that Alexander kept, and more so that he was Casey's boyfriend, is the major reason that he and Dennis were not friends.

Even though they were not friends, Alexander did not want something bad to happen to Dennis, mostly for the sake of Casey and Nora...

* * *

For some strange reason, as the day went on, he began to feel relaxed about what he thought was going on. As the afternoon went on, Alexander was sitting outside on his porch, just relaxing and feeling that something was not going to happen.

Then, Alexander saw a car pull up in front of the house, and Dennis, Casey's father and Nora's ex-husband, step out of the car. Alexander thought that he was there to see his children. Innocent enough.

Then, Chuck stepped out of the car as well. Alexander saw him, and, he wasn't so sure, but he thought that Chuck look over at him, and smile.

"Don't answer the front door. God, don't answer the door..." Alexander said and repeated, praying that no one was home. To his horror, Casey answered, and invited them both in.

Alexander, now in a state of panic, fright, and vexation, knew he had to do something, or risk losing his girlfriend...

* * *

**AN: I had no idea that this story was kind of going to be short, seeing as how this story was only going to be around six chapters, more or less. I decided that I am going to do another story involving these three, and it will be, again, like **_**Grand Theft Auto V**_**.**


	6. The Time's Come

**AN: Wow. This story was kind of on the short side. Better short than a long story that does not know when to end. Anyways, Alexander got a surprise when the man that he helped David and Michael chase showed up with Dennis McDonald, Casey's father. Not only did he show up at the most disadvantageous place, he is there with his girlfriend, and her mom (Casey and Nora). Now the conclusion.**

**Chapter Six: The Time's Come**

Alexander was panicking. He just watched the man that he was tracking down going inside the house where Nora and Casey were, all alone. Alexander contemplated grabbing his gun from the place hidden in his house, and running over there and getting him all on his own, but that honor should fall on Michael.

He had to do something, though. He pulled out his cell phone, and began to dial various numbers of friends and family.

* * *

David and Michael were already on their way to see Alexander, when David's cell phone rang. David reached in his pocket, and handed the cell phone to Michael, who answered.

"Hello?" Michael said. "Alexander? Whoa, calm down. He's where? There? Cool it. We are on our way there.

"What's up?" David asked.

"Chuck's out there with Dennis. He's at Nora's and George's house with only Casey and Nora there. Let's move." Michael said.

David nodded in agreement, and began to gun it to the house that Alexander was staying.

* * *

Michael and David arrived outside of Alexander's household, and parked behind a van, and a specific car.

David climbed out of the car, and met the group that gathered outside of Alexander's home. David recognized Jack, Alexander's club VP, along with Lance and Gregg. There was a female there, who Michael could assume was Alexander and Seth's sister.

"Alright, they are in there, and thank god nothing went down yet." Alexander said.

"That's not going to stay that way, so whatever we are going to do, we have to do it now." David said.

"Any suggestions?" Michael said.

"We go in, and get them." Melissa said.

"What about Carla?" Michael said.

It was silent for a few minutes, then Michael spoke up.

"I got it." Michael said. "David, Alexander, and Jack. Go over to the house, and stop my dad from doing anything. Melissa, Lance, and Gregg, we are going to get Carla."

"Sounds like a plan. We won't kill your dad before you get back." David said.

"Good." Michael said. The seven of them split off to do what needed to be done.

* * *

Michael sat in the passenger's seat as Jack drove them to the place that Carla was last seen. Michael felt his adrenaline rushing all through his body. It was like a weight was going to be lifted off of his shoulders in a few minutes.

Once they stopped at the restaurant, Michael turned to his passengers.

"Alright. When I go inside to look for her, she is going to run the minute she sees me." Michael said.

"What do you want us to do?" Jack asked him.

"Go around back and wait for her to come running through there." Michael said, getting out of the car.

"Sounds simple enough." Melissa said, getting out of the car with Gregg and Lance. They went around the back like Michael suggested, and he went into the restaurant.

He looked around, and soon enough, he saw her. Carla was sitting there, reading a paper. The woman who killed his mom was sitting there, looking at the news without a care in the world. Michael smiled, as he walked over, and sat down right in front of her.

"Sorry, seat's taken." Carla told him.

"I think that Chuck would make an exception for his own son." Michael said. Carla dropped the paper to see who she was talking to, and to her utter horror, she saw Michael sitting in front of her.

"Wow, you look as though you saw a ghost." Michael said, as Carla's face turn nearly white.

"Y-You're supposed to be dead." Carla stammered.

"Yeah, the flaw of not making sure that the job you sent to do was complete." Michael said.

Michael made an attempt to speak again, but before he could, Carla did what Michael thought she was going to do. She got up, and ran towards the back of the restaurant. Michael sighed, and got up to follow her.

Carla herself, thought that she got away from him, but just as she believed she was home free, Melissa, Lance, and Gregg were there, and they had guns on her. Carla knew that she was caught, and she raised her hands in surrender.

"Thanks, guys. I'll take it from here." Michael said. Melissa motioned for Lance and Gregg to follow them, and she left Michael there with the woman who killed his mother.

"So, here we are." Michael said, walking around Carla in a circle. "You tried to kill me and killed my mom in the process. Big mistake."

"Your father made me do it!" Carla said, trying to plead with Michael.

"I know. That doesn't make a difference, but I know." Michael said. "I have a question. Honestly, I have a question. What made you think that you were safe? As if I wouldn't come after you?"

Carla didn't answer. Most likely because she didn't have an answer, or she was scared to.

"I want to know, what does Charles have to do with Dennis McDonald?"

"Old college roommates." Carla said. Michael nodded, figuring that's how he would have pictures of Casey and Nora.

"You're biggest mistake, was not finishing me off. Both you and Chuck are going to get exactly what you deserve." Michael said.

Carla looked on as Michael's eyes took on an eerie glow...

* * *

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Jack asked David and Alexander.

"Right through the front door." David said. "I am going to knock on the front door, and go in. Alexander, hang out in the front, and Jack, head around through the back."

"What if they don't let you in?" Jack asked.

"They will." David said. "Go on."

Jack and Alexander took their spots in the places that David told them to, and David casually knocked on the front door. He adjusted the New York Yankee bandana he had on, just in time to see Casey answer the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Casey asked him as he stepped inside. David looked around, and to his relief, nothing happened yet. That calm was going to get shattered soon enough, though.

"That guy is still here with your dad?" David said, whispering to her.

"Yeah, why?" She answered.

"That guy is the one Alexander and I are chasing." David said. "He's going to try and do something to you three."

"What-"

"Shh!" David said, silencing her. "Where is he now?"

"In there, talking to Mom and Dad." Casey said.

"Go upstairs, and wait." David said. Casey nodded fearfully, and went upstairs. David smiled, and entered the living room.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account." David said, the conversation stopped the moment that he entered the room.

"May I help you?" Nora asked David.

"Oh, sorry, name's David." David said politely. "I am a friend of Derek's and Alexander."

"How can we help you?" Chuck asked David. David looked at him, and smiled oddly. They were almost twin like. Michael did bare a resemblance to his dad.

"You know, you remind me of someone." David said, pretending to think. "Oh, I know! Lori Ann Harris!"

Chuck flinched once he heard that name.

"Wait, isn't she dead?" Dennis asked. "She died in a car accident, right Chuck?"

"Yeah, she did." Chuck said, obviously lying. David smiled, knowing that this was going to get interesting.

_He's so fucking lying... _David thought. He contemplated letting him dig this hole, but he sensed Michael driving here with Melissa, Jack and Gregg. So he figured that he might as well bite this in the butt before he got here.

"I was wondering, Chuck. You seem like a smart enough guy, and you're human. Ever made a mistake, something you wished you can take back?"

"No, nothing comes to mind." Chuck said. This kid knew something, or was stalling for someone.

David took a look around, basically at Dennis and Nora, who had confused looks on their faces. He smiled, bowed his head, and scratched his head through the bandana on his head.

Before David spoke, he laughed.

"I am talking about Michael." David said. Chuck's expression changed to one of fear. David lost the expression of humor, and now his expression of legit anger was on his face.

"I am a close friend of Michael Harris." David said. "I would dare say that I am more like a brother to him."

"Who are you talking about?" Nora asked David.

"They don't know? Well, let me explain." David said, a smile on his face. "Chuck here had a son by Lori Ann, Michael. For some strange reason, Chuck here tried to have them killed, and only half succeeded. While Carla, who is dead now, killed Lori Ann, Michael survived. Now we are here looking for you."

It was silent for a moment, then David continued.

"See? Now he is contemplating what to do." David said. "I guess that he thought that he should have brought that gun in here. Maybe he would have drawn, forced me to put him down, all to avoid the unenviable."

The door opened, and Michael walked around the corner, coming face to face with his own father.

Michael stood there, staring at him for a moment.

"What are you going to do to me?" Chuck asked him.

"Whatever I am going to do to you, you deserve, plain and simple." Michael said.

* * *

David, Alexander, and Michael were driving out to a pre determined location, and the three allies were silent for the entire car ride.

Michael pulled the car into a stop right at the edge of a forest area. The three hopped out, and looked at each other.

"The Time's Come." Michael said. He opened the trunk, and stared at Chuck, who was bound and gagged in the trunk.

"It's funny." David said.

"How so?" Alexander asked him.

"If Chuck would have manned up, and took care of his responsibilities, we wouldn't be in this situation." David said.

"He's right." Michael said, nodding his head towards David. "You really can't say that you don't deserve this, or even try that high and mighty bullshit."

"Well, what are you going to do to him?" Alexander asked.

Michael motioned for David to lead Alexander away, and while they were walking, David stopped and a smile crossed his face, and they looked back just in time to see Michael walking with them.

It was silent as Michael looked at the sky above them. It was clear and starry.

"You know, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." Michael said, a smile on his face.

**THE END**

**AN: Okay, the "retaliation" for Michael happened off screen for a reason, a reason that won't need explaining right now. Anyways, I plan on doing a sequel, right after this chapter goes up. Thanks for reading and keep a look out!**


End file.
